The Great Ice Cream Chase
The Great Ice Cream Chase is the first half of the first episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob is laying on the couch while looking groggy, having apparently gotten his tonsils taken out, while Larry feels sympathetic, saying that he can't imagine how Bob feels because he loves his tonsils. Despite this, Larry tells Bob that he's there for him, whatever he needs. Bob then hoarsely asks Larry if he's there, with Larry answering that he is, before Bob deliriously says, "It's me, Bob". Bob then tells Larry to come closer, which Larry does, then asks Larry is he's closer, before telling Larry that his throat hurts, and that he needs ice cream. Because of that, Larry is able to retrieve several ice cream cones, the flavors being Double Chocolate Gummy Worm, Kiwi Marshmallow Swirl, Cinnamon Lollipop, and Vanilla Fudge with Fudge-covered Fudge Chunks. Bob tells Larry that those are good flavors, but the only flavor that can help his poor scratchy throat is his favorite flavor, Bubbleplum, which surprises Larry, describing it as "the rarest of all rare ice cream flavors". When Bob repeats his request, Larry decides to set out to get some Bubbleplum ice cream to help Bob recover. Larry drives up to Pa Grape's Store and enters the store, telling Pa that Bob's throat is sore and that he needs something very special. Pa immediately guesses right away that Larry needs Bubbleplum ice cream to give to Bob, which Larry confirms, before Pa tells him that he's very lucky because he has one scoop of the ice cream left. Pa then retrieves a scoop of Bubbleplum ice cream, but when Larry tries to take it, Pa tells him that what he's about to give him is very precious and for him to bring it straight to Bob, "for it is of no help to him if it's melted". Larry tells Pa that he will, before Pa tells him not to be distracted and to "stay on the straight and narrow path". Larry then leaves the store while Pa repeats his statement, before Larry then gets into his car and starts to drive home with the ice cream. However, an announcement for lobster races is suddenly heard, which catches Larry's attention. Because of this, Larry makes a stop in the center of town, saying that he loves lobster races more than anything and that he has to see the greatest lobster races of all time, though he says that he can't because he has to get the Bubbleplum to Bob, asking himself what it was that Pa said. Larry then imagines Pa appearing next to him, telling him to "stay on the straight and narrow path", which Larry repeats, before asking if Pa said that it's okay to stop for something really cool like lobster races, before the imaginary Pa says, "No, I didn't say that", before disappearing. Larry then decides to stop for a while to see the lobster races, leaving the Bubbleplum in the car. However, after Larry leaves his car unattended, a Radish peeks out from behind the fountain as he starts to approach Larry's car, where the Bubbleplum is kept. Back home, Bob is still resting, when Jimmy and Jerry suddenly show up, loudly announcing "Ta-da!", surprising Bob so much that he falls off the couch. Jimmy tells Bob that they heard he was sick and that he has a really sore throat, so because of that, they got him "extra-crunchy, super-crusty whole wheat crackers", and a super-bouncy super ball. Bob thanks the two Gourd brothers, but tells them that the crackers are too hard for his throat, before asking them what the super-bouncy ball is for, with Jimmy answering, "Dodge the super-bouncy ball!" Jerry then throws the ball, as he and Jimmy start running around after the ball, which only makes things even worse for Bob. Back in town, the Radish gets into Larry's car with the Bubbleplum and drives away, which Larry is shocked to see. Larry then sees a big lobster as he mounts that lobster and starts to ride after the Radish to get back his car and the Bubbleplum. Junior is talking a walk when he notices the commotion, before he becomes Junior Jetpack, telling the Radish to stop the car before he flies after the Radish, which the Radish notices as he abandons Larry's car and the Bubbleplum and escapes, even when Junior Jetpack tells him to stop. After the Radish has left, Junior Jetpack tells Larry that it was a close call and that the Radish almost got away with his car. Larry thanks Junior Jetpack for the help before driving away in his car, at the same time that Junior Jetpack goes to take the lobster back to where it came from. Larry still continues driving, but stops when he sees Mr. Lunt coming up to him, asking him if he would like to see the coolest thing he ever saw in his life. Larry says that he would love to, but he has to get the Bubbleplum to Bob, before Mr. Lunt tells him, "What if I told you that this particularly cool thing was a marshmallow I found that looks exactly like Mayor Asparagus?", which Larry admits does sound cool, thinking that Pa Grape said that it was okay to stop to see something cool like a marshmallow that looks like Archibald. However, the imaginary Pa shows up once again, telling Larry that he never said that and that his advice was pretty clear. Larry tries to tell the imaginary Pa that it was a long time ago, but the imaginary Pa tells him that it was not long at all, before Larry muses that sometimes someone will say one thing, but the person hearing it will think they said something else, which the imaginary Pa responds to with, "Not in this case. I was very clear", before disappearing afterwards. Larry then decides that it would be okay, just as Rooney starts to come towards Larry's car, just as Larry gets out of the car, before Rooney jumps into the car and steals the Bubbleplum, before Larry chases after him. Back home, Jimmy asks Bob if he needs anything, with Bob thanking Jimmy and Jerry, but tells them that he just needs to get some sleep, which the two brothers agree with, as Bob goes to sleep. Of course, Jimmy tells Jerry that the one thing that would help Bob sleep even better would be a lullaby. Because of this, Jimmy and Jerry then sing to Bob to "Sleep, sleep, sleep like a baby in a cradle/Sleep a deep sleep of a sweet baby tomato". After the brothers finish their lullaby, Jerry tells Bob to be quiet, while Jimmy tells Jerry that it's his turn. Because of that, Jerry jumps onto the couch with Bob, before he starts singing loudly and off-key to Bob to "Sleep, sleep, don't be awake/Awake is no good/But sleep, sleep good", which wakes up Bob. Back in town, Larry is still chasing after Rooney, who has the Bubbleplum, before running past Ichabeezer, who asks Larry what he's doing to his dog. Larry explains to Ichabeezer that Rooney has Bob's ice cream and that he needs it back, asking how to stop Rooney. Ichabeezer tells Larry that he trained Rooney to only come for his favorite stick. Larry excitedly asks Ichabeezer if he can borrow it, though Ichabeezer is unsure about this, saying that it's his favorite stick too, before deciding to let Larry borrow it when Larry says that he'll give it right back. Larry then calls out to Rooney to get his favorite stick, which Rooney does as he throws the Bubbleplum aside, with Larry jumping out to catch the Bubbleplum at the same time that Rooney catches the stick. After reacquiring the Bubbleplum again, Larry decides to set the ice cream in his car, and just to be safe, turns off the engine and the emergency brake, but unfortunately, because the emergency brake got turned off, this causes the car to roll away as Larry chases after it once again. Back home, Bob is now getting thrown around by Jimmy and Jerry, who are still singing their lullaby to him, which does not make him feel any better. The two Gourd brothers then pull Bob onto the couch once again, asking him if he's feeling any better, while Bob bemoans, "Where, oh, where is Larry with my Bubbleplum?" Back in town, Larry is lamenting over the loss of Bob's Bubbleplum, thinking that he lost it for good. However, Officer Wedge drives up to him in his police car while towing Larry's car behind it, explaining that he saw the car without Larry driving it and that he could use a little help. Larry gratefully thanks Officer Wedge for bringing his car back, before getting into his car and driving off once again, claiming that nothing will distract him this time. While driving, Larry manages to drive past several distractions, such as Petunia showing him fresh pie, Archibald showing him frozen pizza, and Ichabeezer showing him free gold. Despite this, Larry stops, feeling frustrated that Pa told him not to make "the teensiest-weensiest little stop", before Pa shows up out of nowhere, telling Larry that he did in this case. At first, Larry thinks that Pa is still a daydream, but Pa tells him that he's quite real, before he starts singing a song to Larry about getting back on track and to stop going in circles. Because of this, Larry now feels inspired to stop being distracted and head straight home with Bob's ice cream, with Pa telling him, "Fly, Larry, fly!" Back home, Jimmy and Jerry are still singing their lullaby to Bob while still throwing him around, but this still does not make Bob feel any better. Because of that, Jimmy suggests that they do some yoga, with Jerry chiming in, "With dodgeball? Yeah!" Jimmy and Jerry then throw the ball around once again, just as Larry comes in through the door with the Bubbleplum, which Bob is happy to see. Larry then gives the Bubbleplum to Bob, who then eats the ice cream in one bite. After a few seconds, Bob feels better after eating the ice cream, which Larry is excited to hear. However, Jimmy then admits that he feels tired after all the work he did tending to Bob when he was sick, saying, "You know what would make me feel better?" This prompts Larry to rush off to the kitchen, right past Jimmy, which spins him around, before coming back with several ice cream cones, saying, "Ice cream for everyone!" However, Larry gets a bit too excited as he throws the ice cream cones in the air, as they land on Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry, before another one also lands on Larry, who acknowledges his mistake. Characters *Bob *Larry *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt *Junior Asparagus/Junior Jetpack *Ichabeezer *Rooney Fun Facts Trivia * This is the first episode where Junior Jetpack appears without Larry-Boy. Real World Explanations * Downward Dog and Half-Moon are yoga poses, the former where the person forms their body in an inverted V-shape, the latter where the person stands on one leg with one hand on the ground and the other hand in the air with the other leg to the side. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry